The Six Legendary Beings
The Six Legendary Beings 'were in fact three people who have gained their true Jakin on each of the tribes and who achieved the highest of wisdom in all the lands. Each one wielded one power more devestating than all other Jakin was given. After the succession of merging the two tribes together it was there that their way of living inspired the Shion Academy to teach newer generations to protect their peaceful ways of life. When they learn to control their Master Form their apperance changed and stayed into them permenantly giving them a whole new look. When the Original six died naturally their spirits were said to have been enfused with the chosen ones would continue on the tradition. The Six current Legendary Beings are Tommy Aguilar, Leina Govi, Egor Malkin, Domi Grilaz, Tryia Twain, and Maxina Swrlina who have begun their reign as the next generation. 'Makun Tribe The tribe was considered the people who would work hard to achieve what they wished to have and to command it too. 'Griger' Was the leader of the Legendary beings as well as the one who made peace between the lands, his Jakin was known for it's brutality. It is said that anyone who has ever come in contact with him has never come out alive. He has made a pact with Shanin. Griger is known as a Ligerus that were part of the Makun Tribe before they were forced to join. History Being born into the Urdnot Clan of the Makun Tribe he along with his brother Wiger were next in line to be Head-Leader of the Clan. Though he parents saw Griger as nothing more than useless and disowned him thus making him live with his aunt and uncle who were also banished from Urdnot. Years later when he was called to battle along with others he called allies to help fight their enemy tribe. Though after seeing all these deaths he realized that there had to be a better way to bring peace. He gathered a small band of people and went to the two super powers that both tribes were guarding, it was there that the small band consisting of Six people absorbed some of the super powers achiving their Master Forms. After stopping the war and ending the feud, Griger and Shanin started their own realms but also started their own family that grew up to continue their work of protecting peace. The Successor of Griger is Tommy Aguilar. 'Shanin' Was the second in command to Griger as well as his lover, it was told that she was the most beautiful woman that has ever existed. Not only that but her skill was said to have rivaled even Griger himself. She has made a pact with Griger. She is known as an energy being though she was known to take on the apperance of a human being. History Born into the Clan of Wulix she was known to be the smallest of her own family by most and thought of as weak in her own home. One day going along with her mother to the local markets she saw her future husband Griger shopping at the same place by himself with no one protecting him. Unknown to him people were attempting to kill him in order to make Urdnot weaker, they were about to succeded until she summoned her powers and stopped them. From that they on most knew not to cross paths with Shanin ever, after a couple of years she was called on to help fight against the rival tribe. After hearing about the small band Griger was making, she decided to join in to help him achieve his dream of peace. After the sucess she eventually started her own realm with her followers and settled down with Griger then had a family of her own. The Successor of Shanin is Leina Govi 'Hydror' Was the best of the legendary beings, though many saw him as a person of the dark he was known to have compassion for both tribes as he wanted peace between all. He was known as the only Woodspecies before he created Eon. he has had a pact with Mayala History Born into the Clan of Ilin Hydror was born into the life of slavery to his own family like his mother and father before him, he was forced to meet the demands of the Head-Leader'a every demand. After years of servitude he had enough and ran away from his own home, that's when he met Griger and became best friends with him for years. One day he along with his best friend and fellow tribesman Shanin they went to train in order to enter the war against the Takio Tribe. After months of fighting he wanted to find a better way to end this useless war, after he had heard about his friend Griger creating a group for peace he joined in the action and met Mayala. After their crowning achievement he started his own realm with some of his followers and settled down raising a family with Mayala. The Successor of Hydror is Egor Malkin. 'Takio' Tribe It was seen as the one with much proud culture that it would often reveal themselves people who believe power was the most important aspect. 'Udon' Was the weapons master of the group, it was said that anyone weapon forged by his hands alone would be able to last for over three billion years without once rusting. He is what is known as a Duran Warrior from Warkus and has a pact with Mayala. The Successor of Udon is Domi Grilaz. 'Mayala' Was the most cunning out of all the six beings, it was said that she could always find a way out of any situation even when it seemed impossible to escape. She has joined a sacred bond with Hydror and have since then married. She had created the place known as Veidin and is a well known velditite herself. Born into the Clan of Kimto, Mayala was well known to most of her own family as the most intellegent as well as the most cunning of the group. Though she was forbidden by the tribe Leader, she often snuck out and went to the Makun Tribe to talk with her closet friend Udana who was an energy being. When the war against the tribes started she along with two other of her tribesman Udon and Lebia were trained to fight at the front lines. After they were forced to retreat Mayala realized that all this fighting wasn't doing anyone any good and wanted to find a way to end it all. Mayala later heard a whisper about one small band of people wanting to find a way to bring peace to the tribes and she joined up with them. After they achieved peace she eventually fell in love with Hydror and settled down to start not only their own realms but family as well. The Successor of Mayala is Maxina Swrlina. 'Lebia' Was the final member of the six, though she was the most quiet it was also her best trait as she could kill anyone without even a notice. She had always had a loving pact with her lover Udon. She has created Malicrow and had more of her species that she named Crowis's. History Born into Clan of Sorus Lebia was born into the life of arranged marrige held to by the Cheif of her clan who arrangered with early Duranian's. She was forced to marry against her will to the Head-Leader at the age of adulthood though she was called into battle alongside her tribesman Mayala and Udon to fight against the Makun tribe. After some time fighting and returning home to find that her arranged husband died in battle her father kicked her out and she was without purpose. For days at a time she was forced to beg off the streets for some money to buy more food or medical supplies. Then one day Lebia hears rumors about a band of species wanting to bring peace into both tribes and wanted to be a part of something better. After some time she eventually fell in love with Udon and the two eventually started a family as well as her own realm with a few of her followers. The Successor of Lebia is Triya Twain.